


The Race

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Janice have a race</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

Cecil and Janice sat in their wheelchairs at the very top of one of the steepest hills in Night Vale.

“Okay…so are we clear on the rules?”

Janice sniffed, looking over at her uncle playfully as she cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t know…I think Uncle Cecil needs to hear the rules again so he doesn’t try to cheat!”

Cecil placed a hand on his chest, a hurt expression on his face as he looked at his niece. “Me? A cheater?! How could you throw such baseless and cruel accusations at your dear uncle?! Oh how cruel the youth of America are today! To sling such cutting and heavy stones at their dear loving uncles and…”

Josie snatched Cecil’s cane from his lap and smacked him over the head with it. “Shut up and let me explain the rules!” She smirked as Cecil fell silent, pouting as he rubbed the top of his now throbbing head.

“Mean…” he muttered.

“Now! This is going to be a race to see who gets to the bottom through the ribbon first!” Josie explained, standing between both wheelchairs as she spoke. Behind her stood several Erikas, their eyes blinking as they looked around, seemingly making sure everything was safe for the race. “There will be  _no_  cheating during this race! The contestants will be pushed by their racing partners  _once_  and then have to navigate through the potholes and obstacles by themselves!

“And  _no_  cheating with science!” she added, shooting Carlos a look.

“…Why would you think I would try to cheat with science?!” Carlos squawked, blushing a bright shade of red.

“Because you love Cecil and Cecil probably talked you into it,” Josie countered. This earned her another blush and a mumbled excuse and she nodded, shooting an innocent looking Cecil another glare. “Now…everyone get ready!”

“I can’t believe you got me in trouble with Josie,” Carlos muttered, taking hold of Cecil’s chair.

“I can’t believe you caved in so quick!” Cecil sniffed.

“You ready to leave Cecil eating your dust?” Steve asked.

“Always!” Janice laughed.

One of the Erikas held up a small flag over its head. There was a tense moment of nothing and then the flag was waved. Carlos and Steve immediately started to run forward, pushing Cecil and Janice as fast as they could before they were forced to let go once the hill started to dip.

“Come on, Janice!”

“Please don’t crash, Cecil!”

It was more a matter of directing their chairs then trying to make themselves speed up. There were various sized potholes all over the hill’s side and some interns had helpfully added a few oil slicks and spike strips as well, just to add to the fun of the race of course.

From the corner of his eye Cecil could see the way his niece was able to weave her chair with just a few quick twists of her hips and her hands and he couldn’t help but smile. The girl had always been a fast learner and quick thinker; it definitely came from Cecil’s side of the family if nothing else.

Cecil yelped when one of his wheels nearly fell into a pothole, wrenching hard on the wheel to try and free himself. He had however lost most of his momentum and he was forced to try and dodge the rest of the obstacles at a slower speed, watching as his niece practically flew over the obstacles, raising her arms up over her head when she crossed the finish line, crashing into an Erika in the process.

“I won!” she shouted, laughing when Cecil finally arrived at the bottom, joined by the others who had been running down the sidewalk with them. “That means I get to pick where we celebrate!” she added.

“So? Where are we going?” Steve asked, offering the girl a knowing smile.

“White Sand Ice Cream!”

“We better call up Lucy and Hannah and let them know the third time wheelchair racing champion is coming for their biggest sundae,” Carlos laughed.


End file.
